Rising Sun
by ayyojett
Summary: Emmett Cullen is a vampire. He's just moved to forks only to find something he's never found before, his other half. There's only one problem. Her name's Elizabeth, and she's nothing like him. I don't own a majority of the characters in this story.
1. This Fire Burns

I was sitting at my desk staring out the window. It was only the third day of school and Anatomy class was already boring to me. And yet I still chose to sit in it, and pretend to listen to stupid lectures anyway. It was starting to rain again, but that was no surprise to me. It was always raining in forks. My mind started drifting as I heard Mr. Banner blabbing on in the background. _What should I do today? Should I dye my hair, or should I get it cut? Hmm_. My thoughts were cut off when there was a knock on the classroom door. I turned my head to the culprit of my distraction, and dropped my jaw a little. Mr. Banner stopped classes and turned to the guy standing in the doorway.

"May I help you?" He asked, taking the paper from him.

"I'm Emmett. I'm the new student," he said, with a smirk on his face. He looked amused by this. I pulled myself back together and turned away. I stared down at my notebook, tracing circles on the cover.

"Oh, hello Emmett. You'll be taking a seat next to Elizabeth over there," I lifted up my head when I heard my name, to see Mr. Banner pointing at me. Emmett glanced at me, and then grinned once again. I sighed, and moved my stuff over, as Emmett walked over to my lab table and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Liz," he said as he placed a notebook on the table. I looked at him and nodded.

"Hi."

"What's up?" He asked, looking around the room. I raised my eyebrow and stared at him. Was he serious?

"Uhm. Nothing. 'Learning'," he snickered when I said this, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why is that funny to you?"

"Well when I came in here you didn't look like you were learning a whole lot from that window." I glared at him.

"So you were watching me?" He looked frustrated now.

"Well, no. But you were in my line of sight when I walked in."

"Oh." He nodded, and then turned to the board. I studied him for a moment, seeing if he would turn back and look at me, but he didn't. He didn't look like any of the guys I had ever seen. I wondered where he had moved from, because he was awfully pale. He looked like he could be six feet easy, but I couldn't tell because he was slouching over in his chair, staring hard at the board. He had short dark brown hair, and golden eyes. I almost wanted to touch him to see if he was real, but I held myself back. I decided it would be in my best interest to turn back to the board and at least _try_ to focus on what Mr. Banner was saying. That lasted for only about ten minutes before my mind started drifting again. Luckily for me the bell rang a few minutes later. I got up from my seat and started heading towards the door.

"See you later Liz." Emmett called, and I turned to look at him. He grinned at me, and I just turned back around and kept walking. I stepped into the hallway and Mike was waiting for me.

"Who was that Lizzie?" He asked, putting his arm around me. I shrugged.

"Some guy named Emmett. He's new," I said, scanning the halls for Angela. She was no where to be found.

"Really? There was a new kid in my Biology class. Some guy named Edward. He seems weird. Didn't really try to talk to anyone." I rolled my eyes, and looked up at him.

"New kids don't make it there lives to talk to new people. It usually takes them a while. You know I find it hard to believe that we're best friends, you're a little dumb." He scoffed, and hit me on the back of the head a bit.

"It's not my fault you're a super genius," He muttered, and walked away. I laughed as he started running down the hall after yet another girl. I turned around and walked into my Psychology class, only to find yet another new guy sitting at my used-to-be empty table. _What the hell is this? New guy day?_ He looked at me swiftly, and grinned. _What the hell?_ I sat down at the table, and placed my books down.

"Hello. I'm Edward, and you are?" I turned to him and smiled.

"I'm Elizabeth. Feel free to call me Liz. You're new I take it?" He nodded.

"My family and I just moved here."

"You don't have a brother, do you?" I asked, staring at him. He laughed and nodded.

"I assume you've met Emmett." I cocked my head to the side and nodded. "He's a bit of a brute. Ignore him. He likes to tease people as well, he'll be your 'new buddy' all year." Edward chuckled at my reaction. I sighed. _Great. New boy's gonna be my buddy. This should be interesting._ I heard Edward laugh again, and I stared at him.

"Is something funny?" I asked, getting confused.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. It was something I was thinking about that's all." I nodded, and turned towards the board.

**Em POV**

I looked around the room for Alice, Jasper, and Edward, but I couldn't find them yet. I sighed, and sat down at a table farthest away from the food line. I fiddled with the pen in my hand, twirling it around.

"Hey Emmett!" Alice chirped, taking the seat next to me. I waved to her. "How's your 'first day of school' going?" I laughed and she grinned.

"It was alright. I didn't really meet anyone too interesting." I said, a smile on my face.

"Not from what I can see Emmett." She said, smiling. "Who's Elizabeth?" I glared. _I can't have any privacy can I._

"No, you can't." Edward said, sitting down across from me. I sighed, and scanned the lunch room.

"It's a good thing we went hunting yesterday. All these new scents would be driving me crazy," I said, looking at random faces. "Anything good Edward?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing different from any other normal high school group." He said, pretending to pick at an apple he had picked up.

"Figures." I placed my head on the table. The only thing I wish I could be able to do was sleep. Make the time pass easier. Forever was a long time. I closed my eyes, and sat there. Nothing.

"As many times as you do that, you'll never sleep. I don't know why you keep trying." Edward scoffed.

"Stay out of my head!" I muttered. He laughed.

"Emmett, you never answered my question. Who is Elizabeth?" Alice asked, poking my arm. I picked up my head.

"Elizabeth? She sits next to me in Psychology. She's smart. You didn't seem to fit her fancy Emmett. She wasn't too thrilled about sitting next to you." Edward said, looking at me. I stared at him.

"So. I can still look at her. She's hot." Alice rolled her eyes, and smacked me as I grinned.

"She seems to think the same about you." Edward said, turning towards the doors of the cafeteria. I looked up to see her walking in. She was gorgeous. She was looking right at me. She smiled at me for a moment, and then her head turned in another direction. I watched as her blue eyes searched the room for whoever called her name. She stopped when she spotted a blond boy. He walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"It looks like you missed out Emmett." Alice said, turning around to face me. I nodded.

"Negative. They're best friends." Edward said, looking at me. "She is gorgeous too. Too bad you don't have a chance in hell." He grinned, getting up from the table.

"We'll see about that." I growled, and got up from my chair.


	2. One Step Closer

**Em POV**

I sat at my lab table, waiting for her to walk into the door. I kept staring at the clock, wondering why she was so late. I tried to focus on the teacher, but she just kept coming back into my mind. The door opened and she slowly slipped in. The teacher looked up from his desk, and she handed him a slip of paper. She quietly walked to the table, and sat down next to me.

"Hi." I said, hoping she would answer me. She did.

"Hey. Do you know what we're doing?"

"Oh. Yeah. We were outlining a chapter in the book. Chapter twelve." I said, already getting bored with out conversation. She smiled at me, and I froze. Why did this keep happening?

"Thanks." She opened her book, and took out a notebook. I watched as she stared at the book hard, copying down everything she could. This was fascinating to me. I've never seen someone work so hard, stay so concentrated on one thing. She must have sensed that I was staring at her, because she had looked up at me.

"Are you not doing the assignment?" She asked, studying my face. I shook my head.

"I'm already done. Have been for a while." She stared at me in disbelief. I just nodded, and she shrugged. She went back to the book, and I tried to look around at other things. But I just kept coming back to her. I liked watching her. She intrigued every part of me. Ten minutes later she stopped writing, and shut her book. She put her things together in a neat pile, and then looked around the room. I looked up at the clock, trying to figure out when this class was over.

"The period's over in ten minutes." She said quietly, turning to me. I looked at her, and she was staring at me.

"Thank you."

"I don't know if that's why you were staring at the clock, but I took a guess anyway."

"Well you were right on the ball." I said, smiling. She nodded. "I heard you met my brother, Edward." I said, trying to start a conversation, but she just nodded again.

"Yeah, he sits next to me in my next class."

"So he told me. Edward likes to.. talk a lot." I said, avoiding the truth about the little mind reader. I rolled my eyes, and she looked confused.

"So, are you guys… twins?" I started laughing and everyone in the room looked at me. I quieted myself down and shook my head.

"No. We're far from twins. He's my younger brother. I have a sister too. Her name is Alice." She nodded again, and then looked at the clock. She started to lean back in her chair, but leaned the wrong way. I watched as she started to fall. I quickly wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her up before her head smashed against the floor. She stared at me for a moment, blinking insanely.

"Uhm. Thanks. I'm not normally that clumsy.." She said, looking a bit embarrassed. A rush of color flooded to her cheeks, and she tried to hide it with her hands. I tilted my head trying to watch her, but she looked the other way.

**L POV**

I walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Mike. I scanned the room, but I couldn't find him. My eyes fell on Emmett, who was staring at me from across the room. He waved to me, and I smiled. I sighed, and started looking around again. Where the hell was he?

"Hey Liz." I turned around to face a pair of gold eyes.

"Oh. Hi Emmett. What's up?"

"Nothing. I saw you standing over here by yourself. Are you waiting for someone, or do you always do this?" I looked over at him, and he was grinning. I half smiled and shook my head.

"No. I'm waiting for someone."

"Boyfriend?" He asked curiosity in his eyes. I shook my head frowning a bit.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm waiting for my best friend Mike. He's usually here by now." He smiled a bit, and then nodded.

"You can sit with me if you want to." He said, motioning towards his table on the other side of the room. I took a quick glance around one more time, but Mike was no where to be found. I nodded.

"Alright. I'd like that." He smiled, and started walking. I followed after him, until we stopped in front of a table. Edward looked up and smiled. I didn't recognize the other two people sitting near him.

"Hello Elizabeth." Edward said, nodding in my direction.

"Hi Edward."

"You're Elizabeth?" The girl asked, getting up. She was my height, and stunning. She had short brown hair that complimented her pixie like face. She too had the gold eyes her brothers had. The guy sitting behind her didn't look as friendly. He had a weird look on his face. He looked up at me and smiled. "I'm Alice. This is Jasper. You'll have to excuse him, he isn't feeling well."

"Well, hello." I said to both of them. I sat down, and Emmett sat down next to me. He put his arm on the back of my chair, and stared at Edward. They seemed to be having their own private conversation.

"So Elizabeth, how old are you?" Alice asked, smiling.

"I'm seventeen. I turn eighteen in a few months. How about you?" She smiled again.

"I'm seventeen too. Emmett's eighteen." She said, pointing to him. I nodded. I looked at him quickly, and he glared at her.

"Hey Liz, what are you doing today?" Emmett asked me, waiting for my reaction.

"I have work today. Sorry Emmett. Why, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something, but you can't skip work. Another time." Before I could say anything, the bell rang, and he had gotten up and walked away. I watched him leave, and then I turned to Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

"Is he always like this?" I asked, looking at them. Edward shrugged.

"Not usually, no." He frowned, and got up. "Goodbye Elizabeth. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." I waved bye and watched him walk away. Jasper followed, mumbling something on his way by, but Alice stayed.

"Don't mind the boys, they're just boys." She said, smiling. I laughed. "It's too bad you have work though, I'd love to get to know you. I don't really have any friends here yet." She said, smiling. I smiled back. I liked that she was so friendly.

"Well, we'll definitely have to hang out sometime then won't we?" I asked, getting up from the table. She nodded.

"Definitely. Well, bye Elizabeth!" She skipped off after her brothers, and I headed off to class.

I pulled up to work, hopping out of my car. I looked around, and saw Mike bouncing around outside. He noticed me, and came running over to me.

"Hey Lizzie!" I glared at him.

"You weren't in school today."

"I know. I didn't feel like going, so I came into work early."

"Lucky bastard." I muttered, walking into the store. He followed behind me.

"So how was your day?"

"It was fine. I made friends with the Cullen's," I said, as I put on my work shirt.

"The new kids?"

"Yeah, they're actually really nice."

"That's cool. Well I'm gonna go. I'm pretty beat. The stores been pretty dead today, so I think you'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow in school." He hopped over the counter and gave me a quick hug, and then ran out of the store. I laughed as he almost tripped over his own two feet.

The store was dead for over four hours. The occasional customer would come and go. I almost felt like closing up, but I wasn't allowed to do that. Another two hours had passed until I was finally able to leave. I hung my work shirt on the rack in the backroom, and then left. It was around ten when I had gotten home, so I quickly got a shower and decided to go to bed.

**Em POV**

I wandered the streets, looking for the car she was driving. I found it parked in the driveway of a small home. I quickly climbed up the tree, and slipped into her window. She was sound asleep. The sound of her heart was calming. _I wish I was Edward. I'd give anything to know what she was dreaming about._ I quietly sat in the chair she had in front of her desk. I had to stop myself from snooping around. This wasn't a fun for all panty raid Jasper and I usually did for shits and giggles in our old town. I stayed there watching, waiting for her to say something in her sleep, but she just laid there. She was just a mystery.


	3. Natural Disaster

**LPOV**

I woke up and rolled over, a sharp pain in my throat when I groaned. I sat up and a wave of pain rushed through my head. I glanced at the clock, but my vision was messed up, and everything was moving. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, trying to recompose myself, but it wasn't working. I sat up again, pressing my wrist against my forehead. I was burning up. I could start a forest fire. I rolled over and picked my cell phone up off my nightstand, and opened it up. I surfed through it until I found Mike's number, and I hit call. It rang a few times, and then a very groggy Mike answered the phone.

"He-hello?"

"Mike. I'm sick."

"Elizabeth? What time is it?" I glanced over at the clock, and felt bad.

"Five thirty." He groaned. I knew he didn't have to get up for another forty five minutes. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Did you need something?"

"Can you bring me my work? I'm not coming in today. I can't even see straight." I heard shuffling on the other end of the line, and then he started talking.

"Yeah sure, that's fine. Listen, since you woke me up anyway, I'm gonna come over for a little bit before school." I laughed, and then nodded.

"Okay. See you in a bit." I closed my phone, and then slowly got out of bed. I walked down the stairs, where my mother was sitting in the kitchen. She was drinking a cup of coffee, staring at my cat. She looked up from Godzilla and smiled.

"Hi honey. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" I shook my head, watching as Godzilla got off the chair she was lying on, and walked out of the room. That cat never liked me.

"No. I'm not going to school today. I'm burning up." She nodded.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to make you some soup?" I shook my head again.

"Mike's coming over soon. I woke him up because I didn't realize what time it was. So he's probably going to." She got up from the table and walked over to me.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to work. Feel better, and don't forget to feed Godzilla." She said, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and watched her walk out the front door.

Mike had come by around ten minutes after my mom had left. He stayed for a little while, making me tomato soup, and bringing me medicine. I thanked him with a hug, and he left a half hour later. I decided it would be in my best interest, to take the medicine, and go back to sleep. I slowly trailed myself up the stairs, and crawled into my comfy bed, drifting off to sleep.

**EmPOV**

I looked around the cafeteria, with an empty feeling in my body. This was starting to frustrate me. I had just met the girl yesterday, and she had my heart already. This couldn't even happen to me, I was a vampire. She's a human. Why do these things even have to work out like this. Why couldn't I be in love with someone from the Denali clan, or find a rogue vampire to fall deeply in love with? No, I had to pick the most out of reach girl on the planet, and choose her to be my other half. Awesome.

"It's like that because life's just not that easy." Edward stated, moving around the food on his tray. I looked over at him. I didn't know whether to be more pissed at him because he wouldn't leave me to my thoughts, or at the fact that he was probably right. He grinned, and I glared at him.

"Can't you just give me some piece of mind for five minutes Edward? You know one day you're going to meet someone who's mind you can't read, and it's just going to piss you off to no end. And on that day, I'm going to laugh my ass off." He rolled his eyes, and smiled.

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"Well, while you're violating everyone's privacy, can you see if you can find out if she's okay?" He looked at me for a moment, and my face got serious. He nodded, and glanced around the room, focusing on certain people. He shook his head, and then stopped at a boy. I recognized him. He was the boy that had has his arm around her the other day. Edward stared at him for a few minutes, and then turned to me. He smiled.

"Don't worry yourself too much Romeo, she's at home sick. Bad cold I must say. He's quite worried about her." My gut wrenched, and I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I heard Edward laughed, and I made a low growl. He immediately stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Emmett don't do things like that here." He hissed.

"Don't toy with me then. I'm serious. Stay out of my head for once."

"Emmett.." Alice whispered. I glanced over at her, and she was in a trance, the look she had on her face only meant one thing.

"What is it Alice?"

"You're going to go there after school." She said, finally looking me in the eyes.

"I am?" She nodded. A flood of confusion washed over me.

"You might as well go now, Emmett. Here's an idea. That Mike kid was supposed to bring her her work for the day. Why don't you get her the work from the class you have together and give it to her? Then it won't be suspicious, and you don't have to confess your feelings." I got up from my chair and nodded.

Her house was quiet. I couldn't hear her from outside. I walked towards the house, and moved around back. I searched until I found a tree in the backyard, and climbed up it. I slipped through an open window, and crept inside. I made sure to stay quiet as I swiftly moved though all the rooms, looking for her. I found her, sound asleep in her bed. She looked so peaceful. I made my way towards her bed, and kneeled down. I could feel the heat coming off her, and I frowned. Her eyes started to flutter open, and I froze. I flew out of the window before she could even realize I was really there.

**LPOV**

I felt a cool breeze rush into my room, and I suddenly found myself feeling uncomfortable. I started opening my eyes, and was started when I saw Emmett kneeling in front of me. I blinked a few times, and he was instantly gone.

"Emmett?" I mumbled, searching around. "Was I dreaming?" I heard a slight knocking on the door, and I got out of bed as quick as I could. I examined myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair was all ruffled up, so I ran a brush through it, and put it up in a bun. My blue eyes were bloodshot, and red. I threw on a t-shirt over my tank top, and slipped on sweatpants over my shorts. I slowly walked down the stairs, as a second knock sounded.

"I'm coming!" I managed to bellow, as I stumbled down the last two steps. I opened the door and my eyes went wide.

"Emm.. Emm.. Emmett? What are you doing here?" He smiled at me, and then motioned towards the house.

"May I come in?" I nodded, and opened the door wider, allowing him to come in. He walked in and surveyed the room around him. He looked please. He finally turned to me and smiled.

"I heard you were sick. I brought you your homework. I hope I wasn't bothering you." He said softly. I shook my head.

"No, not at all. I Just woke up actually." He looked stiff for a moment, and then nodded.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, shutting my front door. I sighed. I started walking towards the kitchen, and I heard him follow.

"Not very well. I have a high fever, and my throat feels like it's burning." I heard him chuckle behind me, and I turned to face him. He frowned.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing because it's funny. I just know how you feel. I get that feeling a lot…" He trailed off, and I sat down at the kitchen table. He placed a few worksheets, and a text book in front of me. "This is what we did today."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." He nodded at me.

"Well. I'll let you get back to rest." He started walking towards the front door. Something urged me to not let him go, and then I realized I didn't want him to.

"Emmett. Wait." He turned his head slightly, and looked at me. "Will you stay?" He stood there for a moment, as if he was debating what to do, and then he turned around.

"Yeah, if you want me to, I'll stay." I smiled at him, and he grinned back at me. He walked back into the kitchen, and sat down in the chair.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable. I was actually planning on going back upstairs. Come with me?" He grinned even wider.

"Didn't think I was gonna score this soon." He said, snickering. I looked at him, and he smiled. "Sorry. I do that a lot." I laughed, and walked out of the kitchen. He was behind me in an instant, and followed me as we went up the stairs. He moved in front of me, and stopped me where I was standing. "Can I guess which one your room is?" He asked, with a playful smile on his face. I nodded. He walked to the last room on the right, and opened the door.

"Nice. It's almost as if you've been here before." I said, walking towards my room.

"You would think so."


	4. The Truth

"So, where did you guys move from?" I asked, positioning myself so I was sitting Indian style on my bed. Emmett was sitting in the chair at my desk, watching me silently.

"We moved from Alaska." He said bluntly. I laughed.

"How was that?" He looked me in the eyes.

"I guess you could say it got old." I felt almost as if those words had had a double meaning. He smiled. "I like it here better already. You could say that I've found some things in Forks that I don't think you could find anywhere else." He winked at me, and I felt my face grow hot.

**EmPOV**

I watched as she turned her head away from me. I smiled at the fact that I made her that way. I was about to move to the bed, to get closer to her, but a scent got my attention. I felt a growl coming up in my throat, and I held it down.

"Hey, Liz. Do you mind if I get myself a drink? I'm really thirsty." She nodded.

"The cups are right next to the refrigerator. Help yourself to whatever." I nodded, and headed for the door. "Emmett, would you mind getting me a glass of water while you're down there?" she asked, with slight shyness in her voice. I smiled, anxious to get out of the room.

"Sure. I'll be back." I said, winking at her. She smiled, and then lay back on her bed. Once I was out of her room I flew down the stairs, trying to track it down. My phone started vibrating, and I quickly took it out.

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled into the phone. I searched the rooms, as the scent got stronger. I slipped out the front door quietly and circled the house.

"Alice. What happened? What did you see?" I whispered quickly. The scent went cold.

"A tracker. Someone who's been after you is at Liz's house. Emmett, he's _in_ the house!" She shrieked, and then hung up. I moved as fast as I could back into the house. I flew up the stairs, and into her room. She was laying there, her eyes closed. He was standing next to the bed, staring at her. His eyes were hungry, for her. I couldn't hold it in this time. A growl erupted from my throat, and his eyes flew to me. Liz immediately sat up, and looked at me.

"Emmett? What's going on?" She moved her eyes to see what I was staring at, and flew off the bed. "Emmett!" She screamed, coming behind me. "Who is that!"

"Stay behind me Liz." I hissed, backing up. He stood there, his blood red eyes staring at me. I kept backing up, slipping my arm around her to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Climb on me." I whispered to her. I knew she heard me when I felt her trying to get up, but she couldn't. With one swift motion I gripped her and pulled her up. She put her arms around my neck, and in a split second I was out the door. Edward was waiting out front in a car, with the door open. I flew into the car, placing her in the back seat, and shutting the door. Edward sped down the road.

"EMMETT! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO WAS THAT!" I ignored her. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Edward. I guess now would be the best time for him to be reading my mind. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. _Should I tell her?_ He shrugged. _That was a lot of help. But any other time you'll put in your opinion._ He turned and glared at me. "EMMETT!" She screamed again. I turned to look at her, and it pained me to see her face. She was frantic, her eyes were glassy, almost as if she was about to cry.

"Calm down Liz. I'm begging you. I'll explain it when we get to my house."

We rushed through the front door, Liz on my back. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us.

"Emmett, what happened?" Carlisle asked sternly. He studied Liz as I set her down. She stood next to me, with a very confused look on her face. I felt her move closer to me, almost as if she were frightened.

"Tracker." Carlisle nodded. He turned to Esme, and whispered for a moment. Edward walked over to them, joining in on their conversation.

"Emmett, I think you should show her." Carlisle said sternly. "She's going to find out one way or another, if not by us, then by the tracker." I nodded. At least now I wouldn't have to hide anything.

"Jasper and I will go searching. You talk to her." Edward said, and then was out the door in a flash.

"Tell me what? What is going on! Where did Edward go! How did he do that! Emmett!" I looked at her, and she was now crying. I took her hand, and she froze. She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. She took her hand from mine, and stared at me.

"I'll explain it. Even that. Now follow me, please." I said, taking her hand again. This time she didn't pull away. I led her upstairs, and into my room. She walked in, and looked around. She sat on the couch, and looked around.

"There's no bed in here." She whispered, looking up at me. I nodded. I knelt down in front of her, and took her hands in mine. "Emmett, your hands are freezing." She tried warming them up with her own, but it did nothing. I pulled my hands away and looked at her.

"Liz. I need to show you something." I said quietly. She nodded, and stared at me. I carefully moved to the end of the couch she was sitting on, and lifted the whole couch with her still on it. I held it with no trouble in my one hand, and she started screaming. I carefully set the couch down, and she flew up from where she was sitting.

"Emmett what the hell!" She shouted, heading for the door. I was in the doorway before she could even leave.

"Elizabeth please. I need to tell you this." She started crying again.

"I don't know what's going on. Who was that guy! Why was he in my house!"

"Because I led him there.." I said, moving her back to the couch. She sat down and stared at me.

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't do it intentionally. Elizabeth, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this, but I'm not what you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm, well. I'm a vampire." She stared at my blankly. I waited for her to process, and then she stood up.

"Emmett, I don't have time for childish games. This isn't funny."

"I know it's not. It's not a joke, trust me! I'm the king of humor, I'd be laughing by now if it was, but I'm not. Come here." I pulled her closer to me, and looked down at her. "Put your head here." She glared at me. "Please. Just do it." She sighed, and placed her head against my chest. I adjusted her head, so her ear was where my heart should be. I waited patiently for her to realize what she should be hearing, or in this case shouldn't be. A few minutes later she gasped.

"Emmett…"

"I know." She moved her hand to my face, and placed her hand on my cheek.

"That's why you're cold.." She whispered. I nodded again. I walked over to the mirror, and stared at my reflection.

"Come look at me. Do you notice anything different?" I asked her, staring straight into her eyes. She shuffled uncomfortably, looking away.

"Your eyes aren't as gold as they were the other day. They look darker."

"They change when I need to eat. They'll get dark red."

"What do you eat?"

"What do you think?" I hissed. She backed up, and stared at me.

"How can you even be around me? Do you k—"

"No."

"Then how?"

"Animals." I said simply.

"Animals! Emmett I have a cat! Are you gonna kill her too! Jesus! Why didn't you tell me this when you met me!" I looked at her like she was in idiot.

"Do you really think I can go around advertising this to people? I'm not a commercial Liz! Although, I think a lot of people would buy me." I said, getting off topic. I shook my head, and looked back at her.

"Emmett, I don't know if I can be around you anymore." I stopped dead.

"Liz don't say that. You don't understand how hard these last three day's have been. Not just because of what I am, but because of who you are. Everything about you attracts me to you. It's almost as if god designed you to be my perfect match. I can't stay away from you. I wonder where you are when you're not there. I wonder what you're doing. Please don't leave. I'm not just a monster." She sat back against the couch, and closed her eyes.

"This is so much to handle." she muttered, opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. She scoffed in disgust. "I'm not surprised you have half naked women on your ceiling." She spat. I laughed.

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I don't have a sex drive. You'd be surprised what I'm capable of." I laughed.

"One thing at a time Emmett." There was a knock on the door, and in walked Edward and Carlisle.

"We lost him. He'll be back though." Edward mumbled. "Did you tell her? Oh wow you did tell her." Edward laughed, staring at her.

"EDWARD I'LL KILL YOU!" I growled, getting up from my seat next to her. "Don't do that! Get out of her head!" He hissed at me.

"Edward. Emmett. Please. This is no way to act around a lady. Edward, I'd appreciate it if you left Elizabeth to her thoughts, and mind your business." Carlisle warned. Edward nodded, and turned to her.

"My apologies, Elizabeth." She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about, Edward."

"He can sort of read minds." I said, moving towards her. She got up and stared at him.

"What am I thinking right now, then?" She asked, watching him. He started laughing.

"You're wondering if I've been reading your mind lately, and if I've been sharing your thoughts to my family. The answer to both those questions is yes." He said simply. She put her hand to her mouth, and then quickly looked at me.

"Is that how you knew I was sick?" She asked, moving her hand from her mouth. I nodded at her.

"Alright. I think that's about as much as I can take for one day. Can I go home now? I think I need to sleep. For a very long time. Edward nodded, and graciously left the room.

"Elizabeth, I'm very sorry these things had to happen, I'll ask that you come visit us tomorrow. I think we should have a talk." Carlisle said, smiling at her. "You must understand that we've kept this a secret for many years. I hope that you'll honor our secret."

**LPOV**

I walked through my front door, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders. Emmett followed behind me. I shut the door behind him, and locked it. I made my way up the stairs, dreading every step I took. It only made me more tired. We went into my room, and I threw myself onto my bed. I rolled over so I was staring at my ceiling, and Emmett sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm disappointed." He said softly. I tilted my head to look at him. "You don't have any naked women on your ceiling." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. He laid down on the bed next to me, and looked down at me. "You look tired." He said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Well, I took in a lot more than I could handle today, not to mention I have no energy. I'm only a little tired."

"I miss sleeping." He said, looking up at my ceiling again.

"You don't sleep?"

"No. I haven't slept in almost 90 years. Vampires don't sleep."

"So you're awake, forever?" He nodded. I started drifting off. I didn't want to sleep. I had so many questions. But I couldn't fight it. I closed my eyes, and fell fast.

I woke up a few hours later, and sat up. Emmett was still lying on my bed staring at my ceiling.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's fine. I found ways to entertain myself." He said, sitting up. He smiled.

"What did you do?"

"Well let's just say, so far there's 526 different sex positions that I can think of." He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"For a vampire, you're just like a teenage boy."

"Trust me, I'm far from it."

_AN: 15 more reviews gets you another chapter :]_

_Tell me what you think!3_


	5. baby it's you

I sat up in bed to the sound of my alarm. I rolled over, and saw Emmett sitting in my window sill. He smiled at me, and I waved shyly.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, whispering a little bit. He shrugged.

"Only a little while. You know like twelve people drove by and stared at me sitting here, but none of them stopped to think that this might be a little suspicious at six in the morning." I laughed.

"It's like that in forks. We don't really have a lot of problems here." He nodded, and got up out of my window, and walked over to my bed.

"I missed you," he said softly. I smiled. My heart skipped a few beats, and he smiled.

"I missed you too."

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, placing his hand on my forehead. I nodded. His cold skin felt good against my face.

"A lot actually. I think I just needed to sleep."

"Yeah, you got plenty of that." I sighed, and got up from my bed.

"I should get ready for school," I said, as I pulled out clothes from my drawers. He nodded, and started back for my window.

"Do you want a ride to school?" I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just go get ready." I pranced out of them room, stepping into the bathroom. I threw my hair up, and hopped in the shower. I was out a few minutes later. I got dressed, and exited. When I walked into my room, Emmett was laying on my bed.

"What are you thinking about now?" He sat up, and grinned.

"What it would be like to kiss you." I blushed.

"Oh…" He got up and walked over to me.

"Do you mind if I find out?" He asked, raising my chin with his fingers.

"Well, we're going to be late for school.." I mumbled, stepping backwards, but his arm was already snaked around me, and his hand resting on the small of my back. He smiled.

"I think school can wait a few more minutes." And with that he pressed his lips to mine.

**EmPOV**

We sat in the parking lot, waiting in my car. She was staring out the window.

"So what's it like kissing a vampire?" I asked, leaning over and placing my elbow on the center console. She turned to me and grinned.

"Well, let's just say I don't think I wanna go back to kissing a regular guy." I chuckled, and she smiled at me. She was adorable. Then I had an idea.

"Can you do me a really big favor, and not hate me for what I'm about to do?" She cocked her head, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're not a virgin are you?" She glared at me.

"EMMETT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!"

"I'm not going to try to have sex with you, just are you?"

"No, why?" I grinned, and unzipped my pants.

"EMMETT!" She yelled, looking away. I started laughing, and zipped my pants back up. I got out of the car, and walked to her side. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. "Emmett Cullen, why. Why would you do that." She spat, stepping out of the car. I grabbed her bag for her and handed it to her.

"You'll see, just promise me you'll keep that little thought in your head all day." I said, smiling.

"Oh don't worry. It's going to be stuck there. Thanks." I kissed her on the cheek, and she tried to push me away, but it didn't work. "You're lucky you're cute." She muttered, walking passed me.

She ignored me all through anatomy, and I started regretting what I had done. Once the bell rang, I stared laughing, and she glared at me.

"I hate you Emmett!" She yelled, as she walked out the door.

**LPOV**

I stalked off to psychology. When I was in the classroom, I looked over to see Edward. He looked at me and smiled, and then his face went white. I smiled. Now I knew what Emmett meant.

"Hi, Edward!" I smiled, and he glared at me.

"Hello, Elizabeth." I pulled back the memory of this morning, with a smile on my face. This was so awkward, and yet so entertaining. That's how it went throughout psych, and it was just like that all the way to lunch. I walked in, to find two boys waiting for me on opposite ends of the cafeteria. Mike was on one side, waving me over, and Emmett on the other, was grinning at me. I felt Edward place a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's tortured now?" He asked, smiling smugly. I thought about this morning again, and he let out a low grow. "You're just like Emmett, you know." He muttered, and walked towards his brother. Before I knew it, Emmett was by my side. He put an arm around my shoulder, and I looked over at mike. He was confused.

"I must say, I love what you've done to Edward." He whispered to me. I looked up at him.

"You mean what you've done?" I asked, walking away. He frowned.

"Please don't be mad at me. Don't leave." He said, following after me. I shook my head.

"I'm not mad."

"Lizzie? Who is this?" Mike asked, meeting me halfway. Emmett stopped short behind me, and snorted.

"I'm Emmett. I'm one of the new kids." Mike put out his hand, but Emmett just nodded at him. I'm sure he didn't shake his hand solely for the reason that his were freezing.

"Oh. Well I'm Mike. Liz's best friend." Emmett nodded, and walked passed me.

"You're both welcomed to eat lunch with us. Liz I hope you do though. You know why." Emmett said, as he walked away. I laughed and followed after him.

"Liz? Are you really going?" Mike asked, and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah come on. You'll like them." I said smiling. He shrugged.

"You know what. I think I'm good. No thanks."

**EmPOV**

We pulled into Liz's driveway, and I turned off the car.

"You're not going to show me your dick again, are you?" She asked, giving me a weird look. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I can promise you I won't. Not unless you wanna see it again?"

"Emmett." I laughed again.

"Alright, alright I'll give it a rest." She smiled, and got out of the car.

"Wanna come in?" She asked, hanging in the doorway.

"I was going to even if you didn't ask." I said, grinning.

_AN: _

_I'm really really happy with my reviews. I was also checking my story stats, I was so excited when I saw all the different countries that people were reading from. You have no idea._

_I know this chapter was really short, but don't worry. The next one to come is gonna be packed full of shit._

_So make sure that you give me reviews so that the chapter comes faster!_


	6. Unholy Confessions

"So what did you wanna do?" I asked, staring at him. He was once again sitting in my window.

"Actually, we're not staying here long. Only for a few more minutes, then we're going to see Carlisle and Esme."

"Your parents?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yep. They want to speak to you. Especially about everything that's just come up." I nodded, and he smiled warmly. "Don't worry. They're not mad. They're actually excited to meet you, since Edward decided to share his thoughts, or my thoughts for that matter." He growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're stuck in my head pretty much all day. Edward made a comment about it because he can't mind his own business, and Carlisle and Esme found out about you, and well, my feelings for you."

"Oh." He got out of my window, and walked over to me.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I can promise you."

"Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscience. He smiled.

"Don't worry. They don't bite." He said, grinning.

The car ride there should have taken around twenty minutes, but with Emmett's insane driving, we were there in almost five. I took a good hard look at the house when I stepped out of his car. The first time I had saw it, it wasn't really paying attention. I was too focused on trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It was a nice house, large in size. It looked like any ordinary house. I wondered what was inside.

"You coming or are you just going to stand there?" He yelled playfully. I followed after him.

The inside of the house was nice. It was well furnished and decorated. Everything seemed to compliment what was around it. There were to people waiting in the center of the room. One of them I had barely recognized to be Carlisle. He was a little shorter than Emmett, and had light blonde hair. He looked to be around forty years old. He was holding hands with a smaller looking woman. She was extremely gorgeous, and had the most welcoming look on her face.

"Elizabeth. Welcome!" She said, stepping towards us. She extended a hand to me, and I took it graciously. Her hands were cold too. Was this whole family vampires?

"Yes. We are." Edward said, walking into the room. I looked over at him and smiled. "Please don't." He said, frowning. I laughed, and pulled back the memory from this morning once again. He hissed at me and exited the room quickly.

"That will never get old." Emmett said laughing. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Elizabeth. I'm Esme, Emmett's mother for all intents and purposes. This is Carlisle, whom I believe you've already met." I nodded, and she smiled again. "Please come join us. I believe we should have a discussion."

She led us to a small room in the back of the house. It had a large oval-shaped table, with chairs surrounding it. Emmett walked in before me, and pulled out a chair for me. I smiled, and sat down, watching as he took his seat next to me. Esme and Carlisle sat across from us. They studied us intently for a moment, and exchanged glances between each other.

"We are very glad that you've come into our lives, especially Emmett's. We know this is not how you expected a family to be, but we've come to terms with what we are, and we're happy with it, for the most part." I nodded, and tried to understand where they were coming from. This must have been hard of them, changing.

"I promise I'll keep your family's secret to myself. I'll take it with me to my grave." I heard Emmett grunt next to me, and he moved towards me.

"Good, I'm glad that won't be an issue, we are very thankful that you're willing to agree to that. It's hard living in society without shining light on who we are. But we manage." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, and I felt Emmett place his hand on mine. I looked over at him, but he wasn't looking at me.

"Liz!" Alice piped, poking her head into the room. "You're here!" She danced into the room, and sat down next to me. "What are we talking about?"

"Well, Alice. We were just about to discuss what to do about Emmett and Elizabeth." She smiled widely.

"Are we going to talk about my vision?" Esme shook her head in disapproval.

"I don't think that will be the best of ideas. Most importantly because your visions are subjective." I looked at Carlisle and Esme, confused.

"Visions?" Emmett finally turned to look at me.

"Alice can see the future basically. But it's not always right. Once a person takes a step in a different direction, the future changes, and the vision is gone." I nodded, and then looked around uncomfortably again. I heard someone clear there throat and I turned to see Alice leaving the room. Carlisle began talking again.

"We've realized that your life may have been put in danger. The recent situation that had occurred was unfortunate, and in no way of your fault. But there is something we would like to let you know. A tracker is not good news. It is basically, a vampire who continues to hunt something that's scent has been picked up, until it is killed." I felt my face go as white as Emmett's, and he held my hand tight. "I can assure you though, that nothing will happen. We will protect you." I sat there, not knowing what to say. Emmett turned to me, and moved me so I was facing him completely. He took my hands in his, and stared me in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry. I'll be by your side non stop until we find him and take car of this problem. I'm the one that brought him to you, and I'm going to be the one to keep an eye on you twenty four seven. I promise you no one will ever hurt you while I'm around." I nodded at him, and turned to look at Carlisle and Esme, but they were gone. I looked at Emmett again. "They left us alone," he said simply. I nodded again. I went to move closer to him, but he was on the other side of the table. I raised an eyebrow.

"So did you have any questions you wanted to ask me? I'm sure you're curious about what I am." I nodded.

"What's it like?"

"Too broad of a question hun." I smiled, and he laughed.

"Do you all have some special gift? Edward can read minds, and Alice sees the future. What do you do?" He smiled.

"I'm the family bulldozer. Nothing can get passed me, I'm stronger than my whole family put together." He had a wide grin on his face now.

"What about Jasper? Why does he look like he's always in pain."

"Well. Jasper is a new vampire. New vampires find it hard to be around humans, because the scent of blood can be overwhelming. He has that look on his face because he's trying to keep himself composed. He's fighting his instinct to attack. As for what he can do, he can manipulate people's feelings." I cocked my head to the side, and he smiled again. "You're cute when you do that you know." I smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"How do you feel about me?" He stopped smiling, and his face got serious. He was back on my side of the table now, my hands in his again.

"Elizabeth, I've been around for a lot longer than most people would think. Never in my life have I found the person that I always wanted to be around. I've never found someone who sparks me like you do. I always have this pulling urge for me to be around you. I love knowing where you are and what you're doing. When I don't, I worry. I've never felt like everyone has someone out there meant for them, until now. You're the person that's meant for me." His face had gotten sadder.

"But there's a problem." I said slowly. He nodded.

"You're human. When you said to Carlisle that you'd take the secret to your grave, it burned. To think of you dying, kills me inside. And I'm already dead. I have forever to look forward to, but forever without you is nothing to me. You're one of the few things in my life that feels right, and you're not going to be around as long as I am." I looked down at the ground. I was growing closer to Emmett by the second. I was starting to feel what he was, but I couldn't live for ever. He and I both knew that. The only way that would happen, was if I was one of them. But I wasn't. I sighed.

"I see what you mean."

"I'm not worried about that at the moment. All I want you to know is that I'm giving you my heart, or what's left of it anyway. And it's going to stay with you as long as you want it to."

"I want it forever."


	7. Waking The Fallen

I stepped into the shower. Another day, another minute, another second spent with Emmett. I was starting to be accustomed to him always being around. I had woken up this morning, and he was lying on my bed, staring at the posters on my wall. He looked over and smiled at me, and I smiled back. I loved having him around. He was almost as good as having my best friend Mike around. I stayed in the shower for a little while. It was where I went to escape my problems. I emerged about twenty minutes later. I finished getting ready in the bathroom, and stepped out. I tip toed across the hall, and into my room. This was the only morning my mother had off before she had to go off to Michigan for a business conference. I didn't want to wake her. I quickly opened my door, slipped in, and shut it again. Emmett was sitting in the window again.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to hug me right now." He said quietly. I stopped where I stood and looked at him as he turned to look at me. His eyes were dark. "I'm going to stay with you for a little while. I'm going hunting after lunch." I felt sick.

"Hunting?"

"I have to eat something babe. Don't want me to starve now do you?" I shook my head and he smiled. "You know what, I'll rough it. Come here." He got up from the window and walked towards me. I took two steps forward and he laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I stared at his face, his eyes were burning through me, but I couldn't step away from him. I took another step forward, and he took my hand. He put his arms around me, and closed the space between us. I loved Emmett's hugs. His body fit perfectly to mine. He moved away from me, and sat back in the window.

"Getting harder?" I asked, watching him look outside. He nodded, and kept staring. I decided not to push him, and went back to getting my stuff together. A few minutes later we both left my room quietly. When we were downstairs I made sure to leave my mother a note telling her good luck with her conference, and that I loved her. I told her to call me when she had the chance, and left the paper on the fridge. I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door.

"We're taking my car." He said, heading towards it. "Can someone bring you home, or do you want me to bring yours to school for you?" He asked, waiting for me. I shrugged.

"Mike can probably take me home." I said, catching up to him. He put his arm around me, and nodded. I could feel him grow tense. He didn't like when I mentioned mike. It was amusing to me. He was jealous. I smiled smugly, and he looked down at me.

"What's that grin on your face for?" He asked, smiling.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

We had gotten to school early. Emmett deemed it necessary to drive like a speed demon. We sat in the parking lot on the hood of his car, waiting for his brothers and sister. We sat there for a while, as more cars started pulling in. By now he had found it interesting to put me in his lap. It made me nervous at the fact that every time he touched me I jumped. Edward appeared out of nowhere and laughed.

"Well isn't that cute." Emmett set his head on my shoulder, and I felt him smile.

"It is isn't it? We're just the freaking cutest aren't we Edward?" He took my hand in his, and laced his fingers with mine. He lifted it up, and shoved it in Edward's face. "Look how cute this is." I laughed, and Emmett was beaming. Edward rolled his eyes and walked away. I was comfortable now, and I really didn't feel like moving. I saw Mike in the distance, getting out of his car. Before I knew it, Edward was back near us again. He was sitting on Emmett's car next to us, staring at Mike. When Mike finally approached us, Emmett went stiff.

"Hey Lizzie." He said, in a tone I didn't recognize. I smiled at him.

"Hi Mikey." He smiled a bit, and then glanced at Emmett and Edward.

"What's going on? What's this?" He asked, pointing to me and Emmett. I looked over at him, and he shrugged.

"I guess you could say I'm her boyfriend." Emmett said with pride very evident in his voice. Mike frowned.

"I don't really think I like this." He said, staring at me.

"Why." I asked, moving out of Emmett's lap. I felt a hint of resistance before he let me down, and then he got up and stood behind me.

"I don't like him." Mike said, looking Emmett up and down again.

"Well you don't have to like me. And you don't have to like this. It's not up to you to decide what's going on with me and her." Emmett muttered. I could feel the tension from his body radiating off him. I heard Edward sigh.

"Look, _Emmett_, I wasn't asking for your opinion." Emmett flew in front of me, and had his hand in Mike's face.

"Look, _Mike,_ you better get the hell out of my face."

"Or what." Mike spat, staring at him. _Why are boys so stupid!_

"Emmett, don't." I said, pulling on his arm. I heard Edward snickering behind me, and I glared. _You could help you know,_ I thought, and he walked over towards us. He put his hand on Emmett's chest, and pulled him back a bit.

"Emmett, he's not worth it. Just go." Edward said, stepping between the two. He faced Emmett, and I heart Emmett grunt. He turned away, and stalked off. I watched him as he walked away, and then I looked at Edward. _Is he going to be okay?_ He nodded.

"You should go after him." Edward said, and then turned to Mike. "I believe we're all done here." Edward walked off, and Mike stared down at me. He sighed, and then smiled at me.

"Sorry. It's just you barely know him. Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, standing next to me. I nodded.

"More than anything."

"Alright. If that's how you want it." I smiled.

"Thanks Mike. You're so understanding. So can you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Can you bring me home after school? Emmett drove me to school, but he has to leave after lunch."

"Sure. Anything for you."

**EmPOV**

It was almost time for lunch to be over, and I didn't want to leave. Liz had her head on the table, because she wasn't feeling well. I didn't want to leave her like this, I wanted to stay there and take care of her. I started playing with her hair, and she lifted up her head.

"I have to go soon." I whispered. It was almost as if no one was around when I looked at her. She made everything else disappear. She nodded at me, and I got up from the table.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked, getting up too. I smiled at her.

"Sure."

She followed me out to my car, and I stood there, standing against it.

"You have no idea how badly I want to stay." I mumbled, pulling her into my arms. I felt her smile, and I pulled her back. "I'll be back before tonight, I promise." She looked up at me, her blue eyes were shining in the light. She smiled at me, and kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you Emmett."

"I'll miss you too."

**LPOV**

The rest of the day was boring. I was a little sad that Emmett was gone. I didn't like not having him by my side. I perked up a little bit when I saw Mike waiting for me at his car. I ran over to him and hugged him.

The whole car ride was silent. I tried talking to him, but every time I went to speak, the atmosphere would just get tense. We finally got to my house fifteen minutes later, and I got out of the car. He got out too.

"You're coming in too?" I asked, a little surprised. He nodded, and smiled at me. But this smile was different. It wasn't the smile I was used to. We walked up to the porch, and into my house. I walked into the kitchen, and saw a note sitting on the counter waiting for me. I smiled. It was from my mother. She had told me that she loved me too, and thanks for the luck. She said be safe, and to not have too much fun while she was gone. I smiled, and turned around. I dropped the paper on the floor and stared at Mike. He had a knife in hand, and was watching me.

"Mike. What are you doing." My heart began racing, and I could barely breathe.

"If I can't have you, **no one can**." I felt a sharp pain go into my side, and I blacked out.

**EmPOV**

I raced down the street in my jeep, and pulled up to her house. I had only been gone a few hours, and the burning in my throat had died down almost completely. I smiled, and jumped out the car. Her house was quiet. I walked around the back, and jumped up the tree, and climbed through the window. The smell of blood hit me like a truck, and I swiveled around insanely. I searched the house, trying to listen for her heartbeat. I heard a very faint noise, and flew down the steps. I froze. She was lying on the kitchen floor, in a pool of blood. My instincts were telling me to pounce. It took every ounce of my control to walk over to her.

"Liz. Liz can you hear me?" She didn't move. I kneeled down on the ground, and the blood touched my fingers. The fire engulfed my throat, but I ignored if. I placed my hand to her neck, and her heart was beating slower and slower.

"Liz hold on. You're going to be okay." The room grew quiet, and her heart was growing slower and slower.

"Liz. Don't do this. Hang on. Please. Don't leave me. I just got you." Her heart was almost at a stop, and I stared at her. What could I do? There was only one thing I could do, but there was no way I could handle that.

"It's worth it. She's worth it." A voice said in my head. I looked around, and no one was there. I slowly lowered my face to hers. I kissed her lips.

"I'm so sorry Liz. I don't want to hurt you." I kissed her neck, and then bit her neck as softly as I could without hurting her. "I love you."

_AN:_

_If I don't get any reviews for this chapter, I'm not writing another chapter. I'd really like ten more reviews. It takes me over an hour to write these stories, and it takes two seconds to write a review. So please do it! I'd appreciate it :]_

_3_


	8. Follow and Feel

**EmPOV**

I pulled away from her neck, and stared at her lifeless body. Did I do it wrong? I started panicking. The blood around her body was all over my jeans. What was I going to do? I felt a rush of cold wind as two people entered the house. Carlisle was beside me, examining Liz, and Edward was roaming the house.

"Emmett. What happened? Did you lose control?" Edward asked, kneeling in front of her. I snarled at him, and he backed up.

"I did no such thing! I came here and found her like this! I was hunting remember!" I started shouting, and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Emmett."

"Is she alive?" He looked at me and frowned.

"I don't know Emmett, the venom is definitely in her veins, but it might not have reached her in time." He picked up her hand, and it fell limp. Pain washed through me, and it hurt every ounce of my body. She was dead.

**LPOV**

Darkness slipped around me, engulfing my body. I laid there, weak and tired. I heard voices around me, but I couldn't comprehend who they were.

"I'm so sorry Liz. I don't want to hurt you. I love you." I tried with every ounce of my body to call out to that person, to let them know I was alright. I was here. I was breathing, but my strength was slipping. I was beginning to grow tired, and all the strength I had left to hang on melted away.

I was dead. I was stuck in darkness. So this is what it was like to die. A burning. A burning? My body was hot. It felt like I was on fire. I started screaming, but I knew no one could hear me. Why was I burning? I was in darkness. The burning got hotter, working its way up from my finger tips to my body. It flowed through my veins like a cancer I couldn't escape. All I could do was scream. I screamed my lungs out, but no one could hear me, no one was there to save me, and it was killing me inside, like the fire in my veins.

**EmPOV**

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. But I don't think you succeeded." Carlisle gently removed his hand from my shoulder, and my head fell to the ground. I'd lost her. The one thing in life I wanted more than anything, and she was gone. I slowly got up from the ground, and started walking towards the front door.

An ear piercing scream erupted from the kitchen, and I was beside her in an instant. She was screaming loud, and hard.

"Carlisle! DO SOMETHING!" I shouted, moving next to her face. I pushed the hair away, and she kept screaming.

"Emmett, there's nothing I can do for her, and you know that. She's just going to have to wait for three days." I stared at him long and hard, hoping he would change his mind. Hoping he would say he had overlooked an option, and tell me he could get rid of her pain, but he stared back at me. I shook my head, and looked down at her.

"We can't keep her here like this Carlisle. The screaming will get louder, she'll attract people. We're going to have to run her out of here." Edward said, watching me pace back and forth.

"I know that Edward, but she's screaming now. We can't carry a screaming girl out the door and it be nonchalant. Someone's going to have to run her through the woods." He stood up, and she screamed again.

"I'll do it." I said, getting ready to pick her up. Carlisle shook his head.

"Emmett, Edward is faster than you, and you know that." I looked at Edward, and he smiled at me.

"She'll be fine, I promise." I looked at him, before staring down at the ground. We had to do this.

"Fine. But if you drop her, Edward I swear to god I will kill you." I snarled.

"Both of you go. Edward when I open the door, run with her and don't look back. Emmett, get home as fast as you can." He threw me the keys. "Esme will be waiting for you both. I have to clean this up, immediately. Now go!" Carlisle threw open the kitchen door, and Edward was gone. I looked down, and there was nothing but a puddle of blood. "Emmett. Go." He said softly. I nodded, and then ran out the door.

**LPOV**

I felt like air. I was rising from the ground, the fire getting more intense by the second. It had swallowed my body, and now it was tearing me apart.

It had felt like years that my body had been burning. I had stopped screaming eventually, because I knew no one could hear me. It did me no use to scream. So I laid in darkness, letting myself become taken over. I had spent countless seconds thinking about what was happening. Was I dead? Where was Emmett? Was he okay? Did he know I was dead? Why did Mike kill me? Why did he have to make things be like this? Was I ever going to see anyone again? Would I stay in this burning darkness forever? Would it ever go away?

All these questions just kept running through my head over and over again. All of them forever unanswered. More seconds had passed, and then a thought crossed my mind, a mere memory. Someone had told me they loved me, but I couldn't put a face to the voice. It was so familiar, and yet so new to me.

The burning stopped. It was starting to fade. It was flowing away from the center of my body. My heart suddenly picked up, and started pumping fast. My chest was on fire, and it felt like it was going to explode. I could start to slowly get the feeling back to my body. The fire faded slowly inch by inch from my veins, and flew to my heart.

It had finally reached my heart, almost as if it was trying to swallow the fire, and give me back my strength. I felt pressure on my finger tips. I heard inaudible voices. But all I saw was darkness.

**EmPOV**

"Carlisle! Esme! Edward! Alice! Jasper!" I shouted, getting up from where I was sitting. I had sat in my room for three days, watching her. Waiting. Her fingertips twitched, and I walked next to her.

"What's going on, Emmett." Edward said, walking into the room. He took his step next to me, and felt her hand. Her fingers lightly brushed his, and he pulled back. "Emmett, look at her. She's even more marvelous than before." He looked over at me, and I just stared at her. "She's thinking about you." He said, and then left the room.

"Emmett?" Esme called, stepping into the room. Carlisle followed right behind her, and stood on the other side of the bed.

"She should be coming to any moment. You did a nice job Emmett. She will be just fine. Esme, dear, go fetch her something to drink." She nodded, and slowly walked out of the room. Jasper and Alice poked their heads in the room.

"How do you think she'll react?" Jasper asked, moving next to Carlisle.

"I'm not sure."

"She'll be fine, I can feel it." I whispered, watching her intently. Edward flew into the room, and stood next to me.

"She's back." He said, and Esme entered the room. I looked down at her, and her eyes started fluttering. Her eyes finally opened, and everyone stepped back. She sat up in the bed, and looked at me. Her blue eyes were staring back at me, her skin still pigmented with a light peach.

"Emmett? What happened?"

_AN:_

_HA. How's that for a kick in the face :)._

_Review! New chapter coming VERY soon!_


End file.
